Green Fire
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Set during the Green With Evil miniseries. Major spoilers for those five episodes. Tommy is thinking about killing the Rangers, but first he wants Kimberly for himself. He visits her during the night as the Green Ranger and torments her during the day.
1. Chapter 1

To hold you over until I get back to "The Truth of Time".

* * *

Title: Green Fire  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Sumamary: Tommy is the Evil Green Ranger and he is having sinful thoughts of the Pink Ranger. He also wants to kill the Red Ranger more than he wants to kill the other Rangers.

Author's Note: This is my "Green with Desire" I decided to change it to a more neutral title for this site.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M  
Category: Drama/Romance/Angst

Green Fire  
  
Tommy Oliver lay awake in his bed. It was nearly one in the morning and he groaned at the green digits on his alarm clock.

He just couldn't sleep. He was thinking of her again. Kimberly Hart. Gymnast and cheerleader.

She had introduced herself to him soon after he chased two bullies away. She seemed harmless enough. A nice girl with a bright smile and doe eyes. She was beautiful. Oh, he had noticed. Even though her notebook was blocking her chest, he could still see the rest of her. Hell, he gave her a once over three times. Once just out of curiosity, the second time was because he liked what he saw the first time, and the third was a parting glance.

Kimberly wasn't all that shy either. She invited him to the Youth Center to hang out with a couple of friends.

He told her yes and he thought his day was going great. He met a nice, very attractive girl and was going to see her again. Then that's when Rita took him and showed him a new light. A green light to be exact.

The Green Ranger glared. At the beginning of the day he thought Kimberly was pretty and nice. By the end of the day he still thought she was pretty and nice, but she was also now his enemy and the girl of his darkest desires. Rita's spell turning a potential crush into lust.

It showed him that she and her friends weren't as great as they seemed. They were the enemy and he wanted to kill them. Not just for his Empress , but also for himself. He had seen how the Red Ranger was concerned for the Pink Ranger and vice versa.

His eyes flashed green at the memory of their battle. He didn't want to think of his Pterodactyl with another. He wanted the Red Ranger dead and Kimberly in his arms, in his bed.

An evil smirk crossed his face as he thought of ways to destroy the Red Ranger.

Then he got an idea. A very evil and very dirty idea.

The Evil Green Ranger got out of bed and morphed. He was going to pay Miss Hart a visit.

* * *

I know this is short, but I was suffering major writer's block when I came up with the idea and decided to post a little at a time.

I have up to chapter seven complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
Kimberly Hart lie asleep in her bed after hours of trying to reach that sweet bliss. All she could think of was the Green Ranger and that she had heard his cruel voice somewhere.

Then her mind rushed to Tommy, the kid she had first set eyes on at the Youth Center during the Martial Arts Expo yesterday. He was so cute she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She couldn't wait to see him in school the next day and hoped she would have at least one class with the handsome boy.

Today at school she had had the pleasure of speaking with him. He had saved her from Bulk and Skull, the self proclaimed bullies of Angel Grove High. She had introduced herself and asked if he would like to meet her and some friends at the Youth Center to hang out.

It was ashame he didn't show. She was worried and then the Green Ranger had to come out of no where and attack. He even got rid of Zordon.

Kimberly cried for most of the night over their mentor's disappearance.

It was nearly one in the morning before she got any sleep.

A green light illuminated her room. Kimberly moaned and rolled over to her back. A small chuckle could be heard in the corner.

The person who had just teleported into the Pink Ranger's room crossed the short distance to her bed.

He just stared at her prone body for over five minutes before he reached out a gloved hand to uncover her.

Kimberly shivered slightly at the temperture change, but did not wake. She rolled over to her side facing away the Green Ranger and curled up. Her pale rose nightgown running up her thigh was more revealing than what she would usually wear to bed.

Tommy smiled and allowed his left hand to graze her thigh. The Pink Ranger moaned.

* * *

I won't update this story for several more days. Maybe, it depends on the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since Igot like 11 reviews for the last chapter, here's chapter three.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

That moan was the single most pleasurable sound the Green Ranger had ever heard in his young life. His smile broadened under his helmet as his hand scaled up her side. His gloved grazed the side of her breast. He wished that her nightie and his glove were gone.

Tommy's hand lingered down to find a semi-erect nipple. He rubbed it gently and it hardened.

Another moan escaped the sleeping girl's lips and she shifted so that she was on her back.

The Green Ranger's hand graced her other nipple with the same attention. He licked his full lips as he thought of taking each hardened pebble into his mouth.

A groan escaped his lips and he jerked back.

For a minute, Tommy wondered what the hell he was doing. This was Kimberly, the nice girl he had met in the halls of Angel Grove High. The one who invited him to hang out with her and some of her friends.

Here he was molesting her while she slept.

Another groan came from his throat. This one was of pain. Kimberly trusted him and he was taking advantage of her.

And where did he learn how to do what he did? He was a stranger to the talk nor the magazines, but there wasn't much detail in the locker rooms nor was did he have the magazines to read the letters of lovers' exploits.

He shook his head to clear it and stared down at the beautiful Pink Ranger. Then it hit him. She was the Pink Ranger his enemy, his desire. There was no room for anything other than the feelings to fight or lust.

His eyes flashed green and he allowed his hand to find its way back to her small mounds and then lower.

Just before his hand found it's way to her sex, Kim groaned and shifted. A gasp escaped her mouth.

Tommy looked up to stare into her wide doe brown eyes. His wandering hand quickly covered her mouth. The finger of his other hand was pressed to the lips of his helmet.

A wicked smile came to his lips as he saw the fear in her eyes and the beginnings of lust.

He liked this effect he had on her.

"Don't scream, Pink Ranger." He said in a dark evil voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. No I have other plans."

She nodded guaranteeing she wouldn't scream and he released her and stood straight. His hands placed on his hips as he prepared to teleport out.

"Oh, and Pink Ranger. I do plan on visiting you tomorrow night."

'I'm definitely staying over Trini's' Kim thought.

"Oh and don't even think I won't find you if you are not here." He paused. "I'm not afraid of your cheerleader friends or that Yellow Ranger. I will see you tomorrow night no matter where you are."

He prepared to leave and paused again.

"Better, I dare you to stay with the Yellow Ranger. It would make my job a lot easier." He said and then he was gone in a green flash of light.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter used to be shorter, but added some more to it. It's still short but oh well.

A lot of stuff and quotes from "Green With Envy": Part Two-Jason's Battle. Sorry but from this point on some chapters will be like this one. I'm not proud of it but it works for the story.

* * *

Chapter Four

Kimberly bit her lip as she walked down the halls of Angel Grove High. Her thoughts wondering to the recent events.

First Tommy not showing at the Youth Center, Zordon's disappearance, and now the Evil Green Ranger. Her world was spinning. She never thought something could happen to their mentor, but they were wrong. To make things worse, she and the other Rangers were not sure how the Command Center was broken into. Only someone with a Power Coin could enter the fortress. Maybe, it was the Green Ranger. You would think the rule would apply for evil Rangers too.

A shiver down her spine. As the simplist thought of the Green Ranger brouht back the memories of finding him in her room the night before.The encounter left her shaken. He was touching her while she slept and not in'I want to killyou' kind of way. He was touching her like he wanted her. Another chill raced down her spine. Just when she thought of the possibility not tobe home forwhatwas going to be a nightly visit, he dashed her hopes.He actually dared her to stay with Trini just so he could get at both of them at the same time.

It was disturbing that he could get to them anywhere. The Command Center, their homes. It didn't matter. No place was safe. What was next, school?

With a sudden gasp the Pink Ranger was taken from her thoughts by a figure in green. It had just caught her eye and withthe dangers of theGreen Rangershe was more than a little jumpy.

For a second, she actuallythought it_ was_ the Green Ranger, but relaxed as she realized it was the new guy, Tommy.

"Tommy?" she addressed as she approached him.

No response. He didn't even acknowledged she was standing there. She tried again and he still didn't look her way. She was getting irritated but wasn't going to let it show. She had to find out what happened to him yesterday.

"So, what happened to you." She pressed on. "Um… the other day, after school? I thought we were going to meet."

Still not looking at her,enjoying her discomfort too much,Tommy answered her.

"Something came up."

Put off by his continued show of no concern to her presence, Kim bit her lip and brushed her hair behind her ear. She didn't know what was wrong. Tommy was so nice to her yesterday.

"Oh… I just got kinda worried." she said.

"Hey," He interjected with a biting tone. "I'm a big boy, Kimberly. I don't need you to worry about me."

Tommy was actually annoyed by her know. He was beginning to feel the need to kill the girl, but he remembered why he wanted her alive.When he had destroyed her friends, he will put her in her plce and there will be no more of these annoying conversations.

Kim was taken aback. Still thinking about his behavior yesterday compared to his actions today.

"Is something wrong. 'Cause you're totally acting like…"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you're upset with me."

Kim was really trying not to cry. She wouldn't let any boy see her cry. Especially if he were the cause.

"Has it ever occurred to you, that I might have other things on my mind? Newsflash, Kimberly, you're not the center of everyone's universe."

"Well, excuse me for living."

Kim walked off after that. As soon as she was sure she was out of sight, she ran to the girls' bathroom. Walking into a stall, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of the bitterness Tommy had shown her. He was so different from the boy she had met the day before. She wondered what had changed.

Tommy leaned against his locker, eyes closed as they flashed green. A satisfied smiled adorned his lips. He really enjoyed hurting the Pink Ranger. He nearly got off on the pleasure of the whole thing. There was a thin line between pleasure and pain and the Pink Ranger would soon walk that line. Pushing off his locker, Tommy walked to class carefully planning his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tommy walked down the steps in Angel Grove High.

He was feeling really good. His queen had him battle a couple dozen putty patrollers to earn the right to have the Sword of Darkness. When he turned out the victor, his pride swelled to impossible heights. He couldn't wait until he ran the blade through the Red Ranger and take the Pink Ranger as his prize.

The sword was just the icing on the cake. He had the chance to upset the Pink Ranger earlier that morning and now he was on a mission to kidnap the Red Ranger. Too bad the monkey got to play with his rivel and not him.

"Hey, yo," Jason's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Well speak of the devil, Tommy thought at the sight of the Red Ranger. Perfect, the Power Rangers' leader was looking for him too.

"Tommy. Listen, I know I said I'll work out with you later, but something came up. Sorta an emergency." Jason explained.

Better have nothing do with my Kimberly, the Green Ranger thought possessively before remembering what his queen wanted him to do. The emergency is about to be about you, he thought wickedly. He hid his dark smile perfectly.

"Is that right?" Tommy said not really caring.

"Yeah, how about a rain check?" Jason said oblivious to the hidden hitch in the other boy's voice.

"Sure, I understand." And after Goldar is through with you, I'll destroy your team and take the Pink Ranger as my own, he added to himself.

"I'll catch you later." Jason said and turned to leave.

Tommy held out his hand, his Power Coin in palm and sent the Red Ranger to another dimension where Goldar eagerly awaited his arrival.

A wicked smile formed on his lips.

He was going to enjoy what was in store for the other teen and after the deed was done…

He chuckled.

He was going to show the Pink Ranger his sword.

He didn't missed the double meaning of his thoughts.

He wondered if his queen would allow him to keep a pet.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I said what needed to be said and moved on.

This story will have 18 chapters.

"The Truth of Time" has five more chapters to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tommy tossed and turned on his full sized bed. His green sheets sticking to his sweat drenched body. The material twisted and tangled with his long legs leaving the teen feeling trapped. The dream flashing through his mind tortured his human soul. His conscience weighed heavily on his shoulders.

He was in the alleyway again. He remembered he had to meet Kimberly the Youth Center, but he was attacked. In his mind, he lost the battle with the putties. The gray creatures pummeled him to the ground. They kicked and punched him until he was bloody and broken. Then they disappeared.

Then Goldar was standing over him. The Green Ranger stared at his rival threw swelling eyes as the gold clad monkey raised his sword preparing to strike. As the blade fell, Goldar changed to the Red Ranger. The form kept switching from the Red Ranger to Jason Scott as the sword came down in slow motion until it finally pierced his chest.

Tommy cried out in pain and sat up. His breath coming in harsh pants. He placed his palm over his hammering heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his surroundings. Finding himself in his room, Tommy relaxed.

He gently untangled his sheets and laid down on his back to stare at his ceiling. An evil smirk crossed his face as he remembered were the Red Ranger was now. Tomorrow Jason will face Goldar and the Green Ranger secretly hoped they would kill each other. If not, he would just have to make an appearance and kill the survivor.

Tommy rooled to his side, one hand supporting his head and the other resting on his hip. He couldn't sleep now. It didn't matter now, he had promised the Pink Ranger a visit tonight.

* * *

Kimberly was curled up in the fetal position as she slept. Her eyes covered by tightly squeezed lids. Tiny moans and whimpers fell from her lips as thoughts and memories of recent events flashed through her mind.

She was running down a dark corridor, nothing surrounded her. Her feet pounding the black surface of the ground. Everywhere was black giving the frightened girl the illusion she was floating through space. Her heart was pounding and her long sleep dress slowed her movements. Her brown hair wild upon her head.

She wasn't sure if she was running away from something or running. Then she saw Zordon. His chamber glowing, blinding her with its light. A wash of relief came over her as she ran towards her mentor only to have it slip away as the light dim and fade away as she neared it.

Now she couldn't stop running and her chest was on fire making it harder for her to breath.

Several moments filled with empty space passed. Kimberly literally ran into Jason. A new bloomed in her and she kept her head buried in chest. She felt firm fingers lift her chin and Kim opened her eyes to find the man holding her was the Green Ranger.

She gasped, the sound voicing echoing in the darkness. She struggled to break free from his hold but her strength was like before she was a Ranger. Then the Green Ranger started to change. Slowly he demorphed to revel Tommy.

Kim's eyes widened in shock. Her breath caught in throat and she froze. All the color left her face leaving her ghostly pale as Tommy grinned down at her. His dark eyes malicious intent as he pulled her closer to him, his lips drew closer to hers…

* * *

Kimberly sat up with a start. Her heart pounding in her chest and she found it difficult to breathe. Her brown darkened by sweat.

"Cold sweat, not a good look for you." said cold voice.

Kim's already racing heart jumped to her throat. The Evil Green Ranger was standing in the middle of her room, his arms crossed his chest.

She tried to speak but found she couldn't.

"I was hoping you would stay with the Yellow Ranger." He said and sat at the foot of her bed.

Kimberly pulled her rose printed comforter to her chest and folded her legs under her as she backed away until her back was flat on her headboard.

"Wow, I've left the Pink Ranger speechless. That Oliver kid will be happy."

That name struck a cord. Oliver was Tommy's last name the Pink Ranger realized.

"T-Tommy?" she squeaked.

"Been getting on his nerves." the Green Ranger stated.

Kim was shivering.

"Don't hurt him."

The Green Ranger stared at her for a minute before he threw his head back and laughed. She had no clue.

Kim's eyes widened in fear and shock, worried her mother would hear and rush into the room.

"Don't worry, Kim-ber-ly" he said leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "He's a lot safer than you know."

Now, Kim was beginning to get annoyed with his arrogance and reached under pillow for her Power Morpher. She had hidden there just in case.

"Ah, ah." The Green Ranger said grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. "We can't have you doing that."

"Why not?" Kim asked defensively.

Tommy leaned in closer, the cold surface of his helmet forcing her to shiver.

"Because if you morph, Pink Ranger, I will have to harm that pretty body of yours."

Kimberly closed her eyes, her fingers stretched under her pillow so that her the tips touched the side of her morpher.

"Isn't it your goal to destroy my pretty body."

"That's what my Empress wants" he paused. His head rubbed against hers. His fingers loosened so his thumb could stroke the under side of wrist. His other hand rubbed her back.

Kimberly instantly froze at the intimate gesture.

"But," he continued. "I don't want that. I want you alive. I want you."

"You can't have me." Kim said firmly and pulled away from him.

"Why not?"

Kim smiled up at him.

"I already like somebody and he's a lot better than you." she answered truthfully.

Tommy's eyes flashed green. Kim saw them through his helmet before he hit her.

"You unbelievably preppy bitch." He roared grabbing her by the hair. "Who is he?"

Kim flinched as some strands were pulled from their roots.

"None of your business." she told him.

"The hell it isn't. Who is he?"

"I would rather die than have him hurt."

"You might just get that wish, Pink Ranger."

"Kimberly?" Mrs. Hart's voice rang from down the hall. "Kimberly, sweetie, is everything okay?"

Tommy's eyes flashed green one last time, then he slammed Kim to her mattress. He stood and teleported out.

Kim held her sore head and closed her eyes before lying back down, preparing to face her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day was nly one of the worst days in the Rangers' week from hell. Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly awoke that morning to find they were short one Ranger.

It worried them, because it was unlike Jason to just disappear without him saying anything to them. So, they started their search for their leader.

That's the reason Kimberly found herself at the Youth Center. She had asked Ernie if he had seen Jason, but he hadn't. She also had the misfortune of running into Bulk and Skull. She got a laugh out of the two and went leave when she ran into Tommy.

"Tommy?" she asked with a start. He said nothing.

Kimberly watched as he tried to leave, then she remembered he was supposed to have met with Jason after school.

"Tommy, wait. Have you seen Jason around?"

The teen looked down at her. He seemed annoyed with her question.

"As a matter of fact, I waited for him after school. He never showerd."

Kim looked confused.

"Weird. That's not like him." she said.

"And let me guess, you're worried, right?" Tommy said in her face. "That's is what you do best, isn't it, Kimberly?"

The way he said her name made her shiver. It reminded her of the way the Green Ranger had said it

"Hey, Tommy," Zack greeted entering the Youth Center. "What's up?"

Tommy just turned and walked out leaving the black teen bewildered.

"What's with him?" Zack asked his teammate.

"I wish I knew." Kimberly answered honestly. "Find out anything?"

"I've checked out all over the place. No one's seen Jason."

"Same here. It's funny, Tommy said he was supposed to meet Jason after school, but he never showed."

Zack's face scrunched up in confusion.

"That's bogus." he said outraged. "Jason was there."

"Then you talk to Tommy, ok." Kim concluded. "He probably thinks I'm just making this all up, so I would have something to say to him."

Like she would be so disparate.

"C'mon," Zack agreed. "We'll catch him outside.

* * *

Tommy walked down the cement walkway through the park. He wasn't too happy with Kimberly's concern over the Red Ranger. I just enraged him, made him want to see the Red Ranger's bloody and lifeless body even more, and it furthered his suspicions of what was really between the monochromatic Rangers. 

"Tommy!" he heard someone call, but knowing it was the Rangers he continued walking. He sensed the putties appear and walked to the bend.

He watched the battle and felt a new wave jealously rush through him. He didn't want his Pink Ranger fighting that close to any man. Hell, he didn't want her fighting by the Yellow Ranger's side either. She belonged by his side and his side alone. He felt the urge to join the battle and just take the Pink Ranger, but he restrained himself. He continued to watch until the battle was over.

The Green Ranger was disappointed to find the Rangers the victors, but the putties were weak, only good for a distraction. He watched as Zack and Kimberly fall into a conversation. He noticed they were looking for him but he knew he had chosen good space for him to see them but not to be seen in return.

Again he wanted to make his presence known, but his Queen was summoning him and he had no choice but to answer her. Before he left, he made himself a promise to punish the Black Ranger's closeness to his Pink Ranger.

* * *

This is my last update for awhile. I'm working on my stories but I am unsure when I will post next. I'll try to finish them as soon as possible. Please be patient.

I am happy that so many like this story and thank you for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another one of those chapters with the actually quotes and eventsfrom the showI don't like to write but seem necessary.

I apologize for the late update. I've been busy.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Goldar was just getting into his battle with the Red Ranger when Tommy appeared fully morphed.

"Goldar, stop!" the Green Ranger exclaimed.

The golden clad warrior looked at his rival.

"I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him?" Goldar said talking about the leader of the Power Rangers.

Tommy rolled his eyes. He really hated the over grown monkey.

"She wants that pleasure to be mine," the teenager said proudly. "and has ordered me personally to see to his end."

Frustrated and angry, Goldar left the two rangers alone. Tommy smiled under his helmet.

"So, we meet again." he told Jason. "I've been looking forward to this."

Jason inwardly shivered. BY the way the Green Ranger said it, the Red Ranger knew it was true. This Ranger, who should be on their side, wanted him dead.

"You wear a Green Ranger costume," Jason said to postpone the inevitable. "Yet your loyalty's with Rita."

The evil Ranger didn't like the banter coming from his enemy's mouth. All he wanted to do was summon his sword and run it through the Red Ranger.

"I'm her Green Ranger and she is my Empress." Tommy proclaimed.

Jason was getting fed up. Couldn't the Green Ranger see his place was with Zordon?

"She's evil." he threw at Tommy.

Tommy was bored with talking now.

"Yeah and so am I." he told his enemy and began to fight the Red Ranger.

For several minutes, they fought. The Green Ranger attacking the Red Ranger with easy skill. Jason gave as much as he got. The both were worthy opponents.

"You are a skilled warrior." Tommy praised Jason.

The Red Ranger said nothing. He was having a nagging feeling come over him, Jason wanted to stop fighting. There was something abut the Green Ranger's fighting style that got to him. He knew reason had to do with something that happened recently, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let's end this." The Red Ranger tried to reach his opponent and get him to end the battle without either of them being seriously injured or dying in the end. "I don't want to fight you."

"Because you know I'll win." Tommy said confidently.

"No!" Jason exclaimed. "Because, if you're truly a Ranger, then you'll be on Zordon's side and not Rita's"

Tommy was really getting tired of the Red Ranger and his constant attempts to reach his good side. The Tommy Oliver from before Rita was gone. Evil was his life now. He will kill the Red, Blue, Black, and Yellow Rangers and take the Pink Ranger as his own.

"Zordon is a memory." the Green Ranger returned. "Rita will soon rule the world."

More had to hand combat occurred after their little break.

Jason went to the ground when he saw his Power Morpher. He reached out for it just a fingertip away.

"Oh no you don't." Tommy said and stepped on Jason's wrist, pinning the leader of the Power Rangers to the ground. The position reflected his dream. The difference of their switched positions pleased the evil Ranger.

Smiling beneath his helmet, the Green Ranger summoned his sword ready to complete number one of his personal goals. Tommy went for the kill.

With his morpher in hand, Jason was teleported out of his prison before the final blow hit. He was going to have to remember to thank Billy for saving his life.

Tommy raged when he saw his victim disappear before his eyes. The green orbs behind his visor shone through. He had the Red Ranger and he almost killed him, his top rival, and the one person he felt could endanger his goals.

He knew what happened. It was the blue one. He was too smart for his own good. Billy was going to pay dearly for this.

Tommy made a mental note to mark the Blue Ranger second on his hit list. First, of course was Jason, then the Black Ranger. He was too close to the Pink Ranger. The Green Ranger was going to enjoy torturing the male Rangers. Last, was Yellow. Not seeing any point in prolonging her suffering he was just going to kill her quickly. Then, Kimberly the Pink Ranger would be his and she would be so broken she would have no reason to fight him.

The teen paused in the middle of the room. As soon as he was out of here, he was going to finish what he started.

* * *

I'm working on Chapter Nine to this story and the next chapter to "The Truth of Time".

I'm not sure when I'm going to post them. Hopefully soon.

Thank you for the Reviews and your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

He was in her room again, staring at her. The shock on her face was priceless. Her pouty lips agape and her brown eyes wide.

The Green Ranger stood before her like every other night. The only differences, Kimberly was nude and he was out of his Ranger's suit.

Kimberly laid on the bed, paralyzed with fear, her tanned skin prickling with goose-bumps. Her brown hair splayed on her pink pillow. Her fear was intoxicating.

"You are so beautiful, Kimberly," Tommy cooed at her.

He began to slowly approach the bed. A wicked smile was on his face. Lust was clearly in his dark eyes.

"Tommy?" she squeaked and shook her head no. "It can't be you."

Tommy's smile widened. He had demorphed before her, revealing his secret identity. The poor girl had no clue.

"Oh, but it is." he said as he sat on the bed.

Kimberly curled up into a ball and moved away from him.

"No, no." Tommy said soothingly. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Flashes of his gloved fingers in her made the Pink Ranger shiver in fear. So, she didn't believe him as she began to sob. She buried her face in her hands.

"Sh… don't cry," Tommy soothed.

He moved towards her and shifted their bodies so she was in his lap. It only made Kimberly cry more.

The Green Ranger was shocked at how gentle he was being to the girl. He was running his fingers through her hair and rubbing the soft skin of her back trying to sooth her.

Earlier he had touched her everywhere. Her legs, her back, her stomach, her breasts. No place on her body didn't know his touch. He made her come, whimpering his name. This is all happened before he demorphed. Once he heard her call out his name he had to show her how correct she was and now Kimberly was crying. He regretted what he had done.

**NineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNine**

The Green Ranger snapped out of that dream. The beginning was beautiful, but the ending made him sick. His good side was rising to the surface. So, instead of continuing on with his daydream of all he wanted to do with the Pink Ranger, Tommy moved on to another dream of his.

**NineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNine**

The Red Ranger was back in the Chamber with the Green Ranger. Jason was broken and bruised. His clothes had rips and tears and his flesh had deep cuts.

"How does it feel to know you're about to die, Red Ranger?" Tommy asked.

Jason coward on the floor. He scooted across the cold surface in an attempt to escape his would be killer.

Tommy laughed.

"I know it hurts," the Green Ranger soothed. "It will hurt for a little while longer, but then it will all be over and you will feel pain no more."

He walked up to the Red Ranger and kicked him in his stomach. Jason rolled to his back. His breathing was harsh as he tried to catch his breath.

Tommy took his wrist and twisted it causing it to break. Jason cried out in pain. The Green Ranger twisted Jason's arm further causing the Red Ranger's elbow to dislocate.

Jason was now in serious pain and prayed for death as he saw the Green Ranger summon his sword. He watched as the sharp blade pierce his thigh and then pushed deeper into his muscle. The limb was now useless, probably permanently so. The Red Ranger closed his eyes as the sword was jammed hard and broke through bone, muscle, and flesh and finally struck the floor.

Tommy's evil laughter filled the room. He then sliced his sword to and fro cutting Jason's leg of from mid thigh down.

"Please," The Red Ranger pleaded as tears poured from his eyes.

Tommy kneeled down so that his face was close to the Red Ranger's.

"Please?" the Green Ranger asked.

"Please, just kill me," Jason said.

He could no longer take the pain. He just wanted it to end.

"Kill you?" the Green Ranger laughed. "I will."

Tommy stood again. He slammed his foot down hard on the Red Ranger's dislocated elbow. Jason cried out again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the green clad teen cooed. "Did that hurt? Here let me pop that back in for you."

As Jason felt the pain of his joint being pushed back into place, he did not notice the Green Ranger's Sword of Darkness coming down to his chest and stabbing him in the heart.

**NineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNine**

Tommy snapped out of that daydream pleased it ended so well. He grinned wickedly under his helmet.

Now he had to switch to some more pleasant daydreams.

**NineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNine**

Now he was fighting the last three Rangers. Billy, Zack, and Trini. The Rangers were loosing and he had knocked out the male Rangers. He cornered the Yellow Ranger and swung his sword playfully from hand to hand.

Trini coward in the space she was now trapped in. She was demorphed, having used up her energy in the battle.

"Do not worry, Yellow Ranger," Tommy said. "I'll make your death quick and painless."

The Green Ranger raised his sword and jammed it's blade into her skull.

"Trini," Zack called out as he woke.

The Black Ranger charged the Green Ranger and Tommy slammed his elbow into Zack's gut causing the teen to fall back.

The evil teen then attacked the Black Ranger with series of kicks. Tommy was irritated and decided against torture and just ran his sword through Zack's stomach and drew it up until it found it's exit at the top of the Black Ranger's skull.

Then Tommy walked over to the still unconscious Blue Ranger. He wasn't going to give him time to wake. Raising his sword the Green Ranger made the killing blow.

**NineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNine**

Tommy groaned. His last daydream had to be rushed. He was now being summoned to battle and had to go serve his queen. He felt it was only a matter of time before his daydreams were to become reality.

**NineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNineNine**

**I PROMISE to work on Chapter 10 to this story and Chapter 18 of "The Truth of Time."**

**If I do not have Chapter 18 of "The Truth of Time" posted within the next day. Y'all can fuss me out all you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Rangers were stuck at the Command Center. They couldn't morph or teleport, the power was down. Now the whole team was getting edgy.

"I can't believe we're stuck here," Jason said more than a little frustrated.

"Man, it just seems like things keep going from back to worst," Zack said.

He never liked staying in one for an extended period of time.

Billy noticed his friends' agitation and quickly came up with a plan. Going over to the computer console, the Blue Ranger went to work and in seconds the Command Center regained power.

Morphing the Rangers teleport to battle. The Power Rangers fought until they were forced into their zords. They fought Goldar and Scorpina as the sun began to eclipse, slowly blocking the Megazord's power source. To make matters worse, the Green Ranger appeared forcing them to use more power. They were unaware of that the Green Ranger had been temporary capture and release at their base.

Kimberly's heart began to pound. She screamed as she and her friends were thrown from the now powerless Megazord. A rush of pain surged through her body as she was forced to demorph.

The Pink Ranger's breath caught as she watched the Megazord separate. The ground opened before her and she watched in horror as her Pterodactyl zord sunk into the ground. Flames engulfed all of the zords and the earth began to close up.

Kim felt helpless the moment the earth sealed their zords in its depths. It was only a matter of time before Rita won.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Since it's Jason Frank's B-day I'm updating my stories.**

Chapter Eleven

The Rangers were now all in the Command Center. They were standing in front of the Viewing Globe. The computer had come up with the identity of the Green Ranger. It was putting the image together, bit by bit.

Gasps filled the room when the image came fully in view.

"Aw, man," Zack groaned.

"No way," Jason said.

"Kimberly, look," Trini said getting the Pink Ranger's attention.

"I don't believe it," Kimberly said in shock. "Tommy?"

Billy remained silent as they all stared at the Viewing Globe.

"I can't believe that Tommy's the Green Ranger," Kim went on to say. "There's gotta be a mistake."

"Alpha?" Jason asked. "Are you sure about this?"

The Red Ranger swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew the Green Ranger's fighting style was familiar. The Evil Green Ranger was Tommy.

"See Rangers," their leader said. "We can't give up. We have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy.

Kimberly nodded absently. She was still in shock. Tommy was the Evil Green Ranger. She couldn't believe it. How could anyone do this to a sweet guy like Tommy?

Another thing that got to the Pink Ranger; if Tommy was the whole time, that meant he was the one sneaking into her at night. What did that mean? Did he want her? Usually the thought would be a comfort to her but knowing that Tommy was under an evil spell it made her sick.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Rangers were now spread out in search of Tommy. Jason had school, Billy and Zack were at the park, Trini searched the beach, and Kimberly was left with the Youth Center.

"Ernie," Kim said approaching the counter. "Have you seen Tommy?"

"The new kid, right?" Ernie asked.

"Yes."

"He's over there," Ernie said pointing to the weights.

"Thanks," Kim said.

The Pink Ranger tentatively approached the Green Ranger.

"Tommy," she said and was ignore. "Tommy, I know."

Kimberly paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I know you're the Green Ranger," She said in a whisper.

Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked at the girl. A part of him was happy about her new knowledge, but the other part was irritated by the courage she show by approaching him.

"Well, then Pink Ranger," Tommy sneered. "You should also know, you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed."

Kim stared at him for a second.

"Let us help you," she tried to offer. "We can break Rita's spell."

Tommy stiffened.

"Rita is my Empress," he said defensively. "She will soon rule the world."

The Green Ranger felt the Pink Ranger grab his arm. For only a second, he wanted to just go ahead and take her back his Empress's palace, but fought the urge The Pink Ranger had upset him and if he did not leave now, he was going to break every bone in her petite body.

"Tommy," Kimberly tried again. "Please let us help you."

Tommy pulls his arm away from her hold.

"You have been warned," he said and his eyes glowed green before he stalked off.

Kimberly just stood there for a moment. Tommy knew about her and the others being Rangers all along. She knew it to be true by his visits to her room, but to hear him pretty much confirm her suspicions was unnerving. Now it made perfect sense sense on how Tommy could turn from a sweet guy to a jerk over night. If only she and the others could turn him back, they would gain a new member on their team and she would gain a new friend, maybe more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Kimberly rushed to Billy's house after her confrontation Tommy. She was supposed to meet the others there if there had been any progress in their search. There was no bigger news than what she had to tell them.

The Pink Ranger thought about the dream she had a couple of nights ago. The one where she was running and she bumped into Jason only for him to turn into the Green Ranger and then demorphed into Tommy. Her subconscious must have been trying to warn her.

Kimberly must have known, deep down, that Tommy was the Green Ranger. Not just because of his strange behavior, but because of the fact that their, the Green Ranger and Tommy's, voices and movements were similar.

Kimberly couldn't understand why she hadn't thought about it before. She felt totally stupid now.

Kim sighed as she finally made it to Billy's house. She immediately told Zack, Billy, and Jason about coming across Tommy at the Juice Bar. Trini was still no where to be found.

"So," Jason said. "You found Tommy?"

"Yeah," Kim said. "And his eyes were glowing green. It was really scary."

"Wow," Billy said in awe.

"Man," Zack said.

Kim had to tell them the most important part about her encounter with the Green Ranger.

"He has know all along who we are," she revealed.

Billy stared at the girl in disbelief.

"That we're the Power Rangers?" he asked.

"Mhmm…," Kim confirmed." And he is definitely out to get us."

She stared at Jason and thought Tommy was after some of them more than others, but she kept that piece information to herself.

"He's got to be under one of Rita's spells," Jason said knowing there was no other explanation for Tommy wanting their destruction.

"That would explain why he's been acting so weird." Kimberly said.

"And why the putties didn't attack him," Zack added.

"Finally this is all starting to make sense," Billy said.

Trini ran up to them. She was breathing harshly when she stopped in front of the team. It was obvious she had ran long and far to make it to the other Rangers.

"Trini," Kimberly asked. "What's wrong?"

"There's big trouble downtown," the Yellow Ranger gasped out between breaths. "It's all over the radio. Monster is attacking the business district."

The team huddled together out of habit.

"Rita's not going to give up is she?" Jason asked rhetorically.

The Rangers morphed and teleported to the business district.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Rangers made it to the Business District of Angel Grove in one piece. They looked up to the sky to see a giant zord they had never seen before. The team immediately realized the zord to be Tommy's.

The Rangers watched helplessly as the zord destroyed the city. Without their zords there was nothing else to do except watch, dodge debris, and try not to get stepped on. It was several minutes before something happened to change the battle to the good Rangers' favor.

By some miracle their zords returned to them and they knew Zordon had also returned.

Jason quickly summoned his Tyrannosauruszord to battle Tommy's Dragonzord. The two zords battled for several minutes before the other Rangers summoned their zords and combined with Jason's to form the Megazord. It didn't take them long to defeat the Dragonzord and take the battle to the ground where Jason and Tommy engaged in hand to hand combat. The Green and Red Rangers fought until Tommy had the upper hand.

"And now Red Ranger," the evil teen said. "It is time for me to destroy you. I must be victorious for my queen."

Tommy was about to final kill the person at the top of his list. It was a joyous feeling and the Green Ranger was distracted by in.

Jason took his advantage and fought Tommy until the green clad teen was knocked to the ground.

"It's all over Tommy," Jason said and destroyed the fallen Sword of Darkness with a single blast.

Seeing the battle was over, the other Rangers approached their leader.

"All right, guys," Jason said. "Let's morph."

"Right," Kimberly agreed.

The Rangers morphed into their civilian forms.

"You destroyed the Power Sword," Zack exclaimed happily. "Rita's spell is broken!"

Jason noticed Tommy regaining consciousness and helped him to his feet.

"You okay, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"What's happening to me?" Tommy asked with a weak groan.

"You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason answered.

"My head is spinning," the Green Ranger said.

"You'll be okay, man," the Red Ranger said with a hint of a chuckle.

Suddenly, the memories of the past week flooded Tommy's mind. Guilt instantly consumed him.

"What have I done?" he asked more to himself then the Rangers around him.

"What you did, you did under Rita's influence," Jason said. "You own the Power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked unsure he should agree.

"Tommy, we need you," Jason pleaded.

By now the others had joined them.

"It's where you belong," Jason said.

The Red Ranger held out his hand.

"Will you join us," Tommy?" he asked.

Tommy looked at the others. They all had encouraging looks. Tommy gazed at Kimberly the longest. She looked so hopeful and for the first time since the first day they met, Tommy felt unable to deny the Pink Ranger.

Without a word, Tommy took Jason's hand. The Green Ranger was finally with the good guys, right where he always belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Tommy slept restlessly. The events of the past week disturbing his slumber.

Images of the evil Green Ranger flashed through his mind. From the first moments of Rita's spell to the last the horrible visions appeared.

The things he had done and the feelings he had felt while he was evil invaded his dream. Tommy's needs and desires for the Pink Ranger and his pure hatred for the Red Ranger were the highlights of his dreams of his evil self.

The Green Ranger remembered too vividly the times he had teleported into Kimberly's bedroom. The things he said and did to her made him feel a heavy weight of guilt. He remembered the cruel things he said to the girl in public. He couldn't believe he enjoyed every second of his torment of the girl.

Tommy's mind switched to Jason. He remembered how badly he wanted the Red Ranger dead. He remembered every second of his torture dreams, the one when he was the victim and the one when Jason was the victim, and every hateful word spoken, and thought, out of jealousy. Then, he saw his attempts of murder.

Tommy awoke abruptly and dashed to the bathroom. The last parts of his dreams making him sick. He had come close to killing Jason twice. Tommy was grateful the Red Ranger was rescued from his impressments. The Green Ranger didn't know if he could live with himself if he had taken a life.

Tommy really needed someone to talk to now. He went back to his room and placed his communicator on his wrist. He pressed the button and teleported to the only person he could think of.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

While Tommy was having a restless sleep, Kimberly couldn't sleep at all. He mind was too busy running through the entire week. It was a busy week.

The first day, she and her friends were at the Youth Center to support Jason at the Martial Arts Expo. They had all noticed Tommy, but Kim was the only one not intimidated by the boy in green.

"He's really cute," she remembered saying in awe.

She wanted to meet Tommy then, but had to wait until the next day.

At school, on the second day, Kimberly was being annoyed by Bulk and Skull. Tommy came to her rescue and she introduced herself.

"Hi, um…, I'm Kimberly," she had said. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I'm Tommy."

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Um… Listen do you wanna get together with some of us after school," Kimberly had asked. "You know nothing major. Just hang out at the Youth Center."

Tommy had said yes , but did not show. Kim was already worried and on edge when the Green Ranger attacked. Then Zordon was lost to them.

That night, Kimberly went to bed and had trouble sleeping. She wasn't expecting her green visitor.

Kimberly stopped there. She hated to think about the rest of the week. The Green Ranger's attacks, searching for Zordon, and Tommy's cruel behavior at school, they all shook her world.

Before Rita got a hold of Tommy, the Rangers' battles were tough but after, they were a nightmare. They had nearly been killed more time in that week than any before. It was a living nightmare.

The Pink Ranger was grateful the nightmare was over. Tommy was now his old self and Zordon was reconnected to this dimension. Billy had complete repaired Alpha and the pair were still working on the damage done to the Command Center.

Life was better now. They still had to deal with Rita, but life was still better.

Kimberly's thought once again turned Tommy. She wondered how he was taking the memories of what he had done. She had noticed when they left the Command Center, the guilt in his chocolate brown eyes. The Pink Ranger wanted to go to the boy and talk to him, tell him that everything that has happened wasn't his fault.

The only thing stopping her was t he green glow of a teleport beam in the center of her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Tommy teleported into Kimberly's room. He felt awkward and shy being in a girl's room. Especially one so pink and filled with stuffed animals.

"Tommy," Kimberly squealed.

The Green Ranger stared at the Pink Ranger. She was propped up on her pillows. She wore a pale rose long sleeping gown. She looked cute and innocent.

"Um… Hi," Tommy said.

He shifted his nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi," Kim said back.

Silence fell between them. Kimberly sat up and stared at the boy. Tommy's hair was ruffled and his green t-shirt and green, white, and black plaid pajama bottoms were wrinkled. He was cute in his disheveled look.

"So?" Kim said.

"So," Tommy said.

"What brings you here?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't get back to sleep," Tommy answered. "Bad dreams."

"Oh," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

The Green Ranger looked down at his feet and the Pink Ranger looked down at her lap. They weren't sure of what to say next.

"I can't sleep," Kimberly said after a moment.

"Oh," Tommy said. "Why?"

Kimberly wasn't sure of what else to say.

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized.

"For what?" Kim asked.

She was a little shocked by the apology.

"About everything," the Green Ranger answered. "This week. The things I've done and said."

"Don't be," Kimberly said.

She tossed her sheets from her body. She stood and walked over to Tommy.

"You did nothing wrong," she said. "It wasn't your fault. You had no control over your actions."

"I know," Tommy said.

His head was still bowed.

"It still doesn't change what I did," he said.

"Yes it does," Kimberly insisted.

"No, it doesn't," Tommy said back firmly.

Kim took Tommy's hands and lead him to the foot of the bed. She motioned for him to sit and she did so as well.

"Tommy," she said. "Look at me."

Tommy obeyed and gazed into Kimberly's beautiful brown eyes.

"You are a good person," Kim lectured. "You saved me from Bulk and Skull and you didn't even know me."

"But after?" Tommy said.

"Doesn't matter," Kim said shaking her head no. "You were under a spell. The spell controlled your behavior. It wasn't you."

Tommy looked away for a minute. He still had his doubts, but he wanted to believe Kimberly so much. She had so much confidence and hope for him.

"I guess," Tommy said.

Kimberly sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get far in just one night.

"Tommy," she said softly.

Tommy looked at her again.

"I want to be you friend," Kimberly said. "We all do. Will you give us a chance."

Tommy thought about the offer she was giving him. It would make sense for him to befriends with his Rangers. They were going to be working together. Then Tommy thought of the possibility of him turning evil again, but pushed it way.

"I would like that," Tommy said with a smile.

"Good," Kimberly said.

The Pink Ranger hugged the Green Ranger and hoped that someday she would be able to reach him. She would truly love to be his friend. She wanted more but, she knew she had to be patient. One day was the only promise Kimberly could make.

END


End file.
